News June 2009
Tuesday 30th June. *Tyttenhanger GPs: a possible Marsh Warbler singing by the main pit in a large willow 50m north of the old bridge over the river this afternoon (Birdguides) *Saxon Lake:(Harmondsworth Moor)2 Pochards,1Pr Mute Swans + 4 Cygnets,Swifts & House Martins flying overhead with one or two Swallows,3 Reed Warblers,1 Whitethroat, 1 Heron. (Sue Giddens) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: c25 Black-headed Gulls (mostly adults, several imms and one juv), c12 Common Terns, fledged Goldcrests, 20+ Reed Warblers, pair Little grebes, c70 Swifts, plus the usuals (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife); Hobby over Clissold Park early p.m. (Laurence Pitcher per MJP) *Dagenham Chase LNR: Colour ringed juv Little Egret still, 3 Common Tern, Kingfisher, singing Willow Warbler. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East Ham (my garden): freshly fledged family of Goldcrests (P Fallan) *Parkside Farm/Res, Enfield: 2 Barn Swallow; 25+ Mistle Thrush, mostly juvs; 1 singing male Garden Warbler (Robert Callf). *Trent Park: 1 'summer-plumaged' Black-headed Gull; 1 Common Tern (Robert Callf). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 Little Owl (Robert Callf). Monday 29th June. *Brent Reservoir: 2 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 1 Stock Dove in eastern marsh. Also several Marbled White and Ringlet on woodland slope. (Andrew Haynes); also at least 2 singing Lesser Whitethroat in playing fields area (Des McKenzie). *Crossness: Grasshopper Warbler singing on Southern Marsh + Swallow, 4 Sand Martins, Willow Warbler; adult Med Gull off Golf Centre (Kev Jarvis, Ian Miller, John Archer) Female Ruddy Shelduck still off Golf Centre late morning (per RBA). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: a.m. - Hobby 1045, 12 Common Terns, c80 Swifts; p.m - Coal Tit by LWT garden (second record this year) (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Forty Hall, Enfield: 1 singing male Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *Myddelton House Grdns, Bulls Cross: 1 singing male Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *Saunders Ness, Isle of Dogs: Oystercatcher on shore at low tide (Sean Huggins). *Margravine Cemetery: 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 m, 1 juv) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Fulham by Thames: 4 Egyptian Geese, 50+ Canada Geese, Song Thrush singing, 3 Common Terns, 16 Black-headed Gulls (not fly throughs), 4 LBB Gull. (Michael F) *Iver: Red Kite flew over at 3.10pm.(Sue Giddens) *Dagenham Chase LNR: Colour ringed juv Little Egret, 7 Common Tern 4 ad, 1 juv, 2 unaged ( flock of 7 in flight ). Sunday 28th June. *Maple Cross: Wryneck one reported at Ladywalk Wood (Birdguides) *Brent Res: 3 Green Sands & a Lapwing (Brent Birders) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 1+ Common tern, common gull, Cetti's warbler, willow warbler, 40+ Swift, 10 House martin.(Paul Hawkins).D.C p.m, Ring-necked Parakeet flew over at 2.35pm, 2 Little Egret & 3 Common Tern, 2 singing Lesser Whitethroats. No wader species other than Lapwing. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East India Dock Basin NR: 1 ad Med Gull flew up river at 09.40, 6 Common Terns on the Thames (including 4 fledged Juvs) loads of young Blackcaps. (Gary A James). *Fairlop Waters Painters Lane Gravel Workings:Green Sandpiper 2, LRP (2 adults + 2 juvs)Lapwing 35,Shoveler 2,Gadwall 2,Teal 1,LBB Gull 45,GBB Gull(Adult)1.(Steve Bacon) *Limehouse: 40+ Swifts over Thames + Red Arrows display over Greenwich area !!!(Paul Hyland). *Paddington Green: 26 Long-tailed Tit (mix of ads and juvs) (Des McKenzie). *Crossness: Ruddy Shelduck female still on Thames off sewage works, 3 Yellow-legged Gulls (near-ad, 2nd summer, 1st summer), 304 Shelduck, 2 Teal, 60+ Common Terns, 35 Lapwings (John Archer). *Rainham RSPB: ad Med gull, 3 Greenshank, 2+ LRP, Cuckoo.(Paul Hawkins,David Bradnum,Howard Vaughan) *Heathrow/West Drayton: A thunderstorm was brewing at 16:00 over Heathrow Airport and I noticed more and more swifts coming together at about 1000 feet from all directions directly over my house.There may have been a flying ant hatch and at the peak there must have been over 1000 swifts for about 30 seconds followed by nearly 100 black headed Gulls obviously interested - reported to BTO (MGoodall). *St George Wharf, Vauxhall - Peregrine, 11 Canada Goose, 2 Greylag Goose, 2 Grey Wagtail (S Darbyshire) *Beddington SF: 8 Green Sandpipers on Jims Pit (just about viewable from north end of public footpath to Mitcham Common) (David Campbell) *Staines Res: Scaup drake south basin, Med Gull adult in the evening, Curlew, Greenshank, Redshank, 2 Ringed Plover (Staines Birders). *Margravine Cemetery: 6 Jay (4 juvs, probably fledged on Friday) (Nathalie Mahieu). Saturday 27th June. *Paddington Green: juv Great Spotted Woodpecker, 7-8 Greenfinch (Des McKenzie). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: Turnstone, Peregrine & adult Common Gull (DMH). *Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, 1 Redshank, 3 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Grey Wagtail; also 29 Marbled Whites, c10 Ringlets, 3 White-letter Hairstreaks & a Purple Hairstreak (Brent Birders). *Staines Res: 2 Scaup south basin, Sandwich Tern, 2 Common Sand (KLP); also late afternoon a second-summer-type Common Tern and two juvenile Ringed Plovers (Rob Innes). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Hobby hunting over West Res, 1050; plus the usuals (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Wanstead: Tawny Owl calling at 2.15pm, garden tick. Also c30 Swift in tight formation over Bush Wood. And a moth. (J Lethbridge) *Ingrebourne Valley: Hobby over, 2 Bullfinch, Grasshopper Warbler, Little Egret, 28 Teal, 2 Cuckoo, 5 Ring Necked Parakeets and 7 Shoveler.(Dave Morrison) *Crossness: 6 Egyptian Geese off golf centre in morning then flew east at 8.20am (Kev Jarvis). Female Ruddy Shelduck, Curlew, Redshank, Hobby, 40+ Common Terns, 35 Lapwings, singing Garden Warbler (John Archer). *Chase Road, Southgate: 1 Sparrowhawk, flew over carrying prey, 19:57 BST (Robert Callf). *Dulwich Park: probable Hobby among 100 (approx) swifts. Bird was high up and seen without binoculars, but jizz was right. Swifts were feeding at edge of darkening storm clouds (Steven Robinson). Friday 26th June *Paddington Green: juv Great Spotted Woodpecker (unusual) (Des McKenzie). *Trent Park: 1 Tawny Owl, heard hooting, 12:22 BST; 1 Kingfisher, perched, Lower Lake; 1 female Great Spotted Woodpecker (Robert Callf). *Parkside Farm/Res, Enfield: 1 juv Reed Bunting (Robert Callf). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 3 Ring-necked Parakeet; 1 Little Owl; 2(m&f) Yellowhammer (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GP's: 2 Hobby, Ringed Plover, 4 Teal, 3 Shoveler. (Steve B) *Willows Farm Puddle: Oystercatcher, 2 Lapwing *Leytonstone (Langthorne Park area): 17 Swifts feeding during humid weather (S Fisher) *Mayesbrook Park: Common Tern, Chiffchaff, Whitethroat pair with young.(Paul Hawkins) *Stockwell: 3 Kestrels fledging out of block of flats. Over 10 swifts above. Larkhall Park adult Mistle Thrush with fledged young. *Staines Res: a second drake Scaup was found this morning (KLP), and both drakes were present (separately) on the S basin this evening till flushed by a helicopter. Also still broods of three and eight Shelduck, Wigeon, Hobby and three Ringed Plovers (pair and juv) (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). Thursday 25th June *Alexandra Park: 3 Lapwing (N) over west side of Ally Pally at 09:30, 2 Common Terns (Dominic Mitchell, David Callahan). *Central Park E6: Grey Wagtail (P Fallan) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, 1 Redshank, 1 Green Sandpiper in eastern marsh (Andrew Haynes). *Limehouse: 8 Greylag on the Thames (6 Ad, 2 juv) (Paul Hyland). *Bloomsbury, University of London Senate House: 3 peregrines (Philip Lowden). *Regents Park: Kingfisher in wetland pen, Common Whitethroat, 4 Chiffchaffs singing (Tony Duckett). *Kingcup Farm, Denham: on BTO Atlas walk - 1 Common Buzzard by Gossams Wood (J16, M25), 1 Red Kite seen in distance over Uxbridge / Cowley. (Roger Dewey). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: at least three breeding pairs of Lesser Black-backed Gulls in the vicinity - pair on raft with three young, two pairs on chimney pots on neighbouring Bethune Road with three and at least one respectively; 2 House Martins, 12 Common Pochard, plus the usuals (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Dagenham Chase LNR: Male Ruff in sum plum 2.50-6.20pm at least, also 1 Common Redshank, 1 Green Sandpiper, 2-3 Little Egret, Hobby at 2.45pm, 2 Common Tern, 2 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, several Black-headed Gull, Cetti's Warbler calling from slack reedbed and a Sparrowhawk over twice with prey item. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Rotherhithe: juvenile Common Tern off Greenland Pier (with 2 adults guarding it from LBB Gulls); hopefully the Canada Water birds as they've left the tern raft; 2 pairs of Sand Martin still going in and out of nest holes by Old Salt Quay pub (Richard Bonser). *Bromley-by-Bow: 2 Shelduck over 6am, 1 ad Mediterranean Gull over at approx 2pm, 2 Black-headed Gulls, c7 Lesser Black backed Gulls, c14 Sand Martin (including fledged young)(Stuart Fisher) Wednesday 24th June. *Osterley Park: pr Linnet with 4 juveniles; m House Sparrow carrying food. (Tom Smith) *Alexandra Park: Little Grebe (Tunnel Res); 2-3 Swift nests behind Morrison's (David Callahan). *St James's Park: pair of Egyptian Geese with two well grown goslings (Andrew Self) *Hammersmith Gyratory, 7am: Jay. Michael F *Tyttenhanger GP's: Green Sandpiper, Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank, 3 Shoveler, 3 Hobby, Buzzard. (S Blake) *Willows Farm Pool: Oystercatcher, 2 Lapwing, Grey Wagtail (juv) (S Blake) *Bromley-by-Bow: group of 40 Long-tailed Tits (adults and juveniles) (S Fisher) Tuesday 23rd June *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: Red Kite 13:10 BST; 28 Jackdaw, including juvs (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Trent Park: 6 Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake; 2 Kingfisher, perched together, Lower Lake (thought to be adult and juv) (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Hampton Water Works: 2 broods Shelduck (8 and 6+ chicks), 1 brood Mandarin (4 chicks), 1 Redshank, 23 Lapwing, 8 Common Tern, 400 Black-headed Gull (including 1 juv) (Andrew Skotnicki). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 61 Mute Swan (inc 4 cygnets), fem Mandarin, 6 Egyptain Goose (2ads/4 juvs), 9 Red-crested Pochard (3ads/6juvs from 2 broods), 2 Little Grebe, c10 Grey Heron (mainly juv), 6 Lesser Black-backed Gull (inc a pair feeding at a dead Mallard), 3 Common Tern (inc a pair courtship feeding), 7 Stock Dove, 8+ juv Ring-necked Parakeet, c10 Swift, 2 Green Woodpecker (ad/juv), 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (drumming ad/juv), 3 juv Mistle Thrush, 6 Blackcap (4 singing/2 juv), 2 singing Chiffchaff, 2 singing Goldcrest, 4 singing Coal Tit, family party of Treecreeper; at least 43 Meadow Brown; c300 'grass veneer'; Common Blue Damselfly, 2 Blue-tailed Damselflies (Des McKenzie). *East India Dock: GSWP, Whitethroat, 4 Shelduck, 2+ Reed Warbler, Sand Martin, Common Tern chick growing well (Paul Hyland) *Scrubland by M11 and River Roding, Woodford: 2 Linnets, Lesser Whitethroat, pair of Blackcaps, Whitethroat, Mistle Thrush, Jay, family of 4 Jackdaws (Alan Hobson) *Rotherhithe: well-grown Common Tern young still on the tern raft on Canada Water this morning; also a Reed Warbler still singing away (Richard Bonser). 2 tern chicks clearly visible and being well fed at about 11:30 (Philip Lowden). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Hobby hunting 1200-1215, singing Sedge Warbler, 8+ Reed Warblers, 100+ Swifts, 4 House Martins, 5 Common Terns, 6 Black-headed Gulls, plus the usuals; p.m. - Peregrine with prey, 23 Black-headed Gulls west (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 2 Green Sandpiper flew over the slack calling at 4.30 pm, also 2 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, several Black-headed Gull, 1-2 Common Tern, 1 Little Egret & 1 Grey Wagtail. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Thorney Lake (Richings Park) Hobby flew over at 11.20am (Sue Giddens) Monday 22nd June *Shakespeare's Globe: Peregrine over during 'As You Like It'; also one (presumably same) on Tate Modern tower (Mark Pearson) *Alexandra Park: Reed Warbler again subsinging from Conservation Pond, 3 Common Terns Wood Green Res (Bob Watts); RW singing its little heart out now (c2pm), plus Common Tern, Speckled Wood and 5+ Large Skippers (David Callahan). *Limehouse: 5 Oystercatcher west at 9am (Paul Hyland). *Paddington Green: 8 1s Black-headed Gull SW 08:15hrs, family party Long-tailed Tit (Des McKenzie). *Brent Reservoir: 1 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper in eastern marsh (Andrew Haynes). *Tyttenhangr: 2juv Little ringed Plover, juv Lapwing, fledgling Blackcap, fledged, Pied and Grey Wagtail. (Steve B) *Willows Farm Pool: Oystercatcher, Lapwing, Black headed Gull + 1st juv BH Gull of this summer. (Steve B) *Parkside Farm/ Res.,Enfield: 1 Green Sandpiper, flushed, 11:14 BST; 1 Cuckoo (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Trent Park: 8 Mandarin Duck; 1 Kingfisher, Lower Lake (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Rotherhithe: Common Tern (3, including 1 well grown young) on the tern raft at Canada Water; also a Reed Warbler still singing (Richard Bonser). *Staines Res (late evening): drake Scaup N basin (present on S basin since 19th, first decent views today). Also two broods of Shelduck (three plus eight). Two Peregrines seen flying away from Stanwell R-n Parakeet roost, one carrying prey (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). Sunday 21st June *Horsenden Hill: singing Lesser Whitethroat, family Reed Buntings, up to 7 White-letter Hairstreaks, 4 Marbled Whites (Neil Anderson) *South Norwood Lake: 1 Great Crested Grebe, 8 Tufted Duck, c40 Swift, 1 Common Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap 4 Chiffchaff, 1singing Garden Warbler, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Nuthatch,4 House Sparrow,(John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Brent Res: 2 Green Sandpipers & a Redshank in east marsh; also 5+ White-letter Hairstreaks (Andrew Self & Roy Beddard) *East India Dock Basin area: juv Great Crested Grebe (on Thames), 1 pr Common Tern with one chick, 2 Swifts, Oystercatcher (in front of Dome), 3 prs Whitethroat, Blackcap, Linnet, 140+ Black-headed Gulls (nearly all first-summers), pair Chaffinches (Gary A James & David Callahan). *Walton on Thames: Red Kite east over the back garden 1140, also Hobby (DMH). *Paddington Green: 2 juv Grey Wagtail (Des McKenzie). *Thorney Lake:(Richings Park)18+ Common Terns and about 15+ chicks,2 Chiffchaff,3 Tufted Ducks,3 House Martins,1 Song Thrush 2juv.(Sue Giddens) *Scrubland by M11 and River Roding, Woodford: Garden Warbler (good views of it singing), Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Little Egrets, Blackcap, Whitethroat, Green Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrushes, 5 Goldfinches, Pied Wagtail (Alan Hobson) *Bromley-by-Bow area: 2 male Reed Warblers, singing Lesser Whitethroat (Greenway), 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers (adult and juvenile), 4 Whitethroats (1 carrying food), Stock Dove, Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcaps(S Fisher) Saturday 20th June *Belhus country park:Turtle Dove being pushed off its perch by a collared dove, a hobby over lakes,(J-P Elmes). *South Norwood Lake, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 12 Tufted Duck, 1 Sparrowhawk, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, c20 Swift, 4 Song Thrush, 1 Common Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, Blackcap,(John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Stratford mid-p.m. (Viewed from a Tower Block) A Red Kite flew from Hackney area towards Walthamstow but lost to view and may have gone down in Reservoir/Marsh region. (Paul Whiteman) *Brent Res: Green Sandpiper & 3 Redshank in east marsh; also first Marbled Whites out (Andrew Self & Roy Beddard) * Hampstead Heath: Male Whitethroat singing in open field above Hampstead Ponds & fairground (Sash Tusa) * Fulham Reach (mostly Thames area): 100? Swift (lots, the most I'd seen so far in 1 go was 20), 3 Housemartin, 1 Common Tern, 1 Kestrel, 1 Peregrine (fem), House Sparrow (inc juvs) in various spots, 1 Pied Wagtail, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (m + juv) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Trent Park: 2 Common Tern, Lower Lake (Robert Callf). *Park Farm, Enfield: 3 juvs Mistle Thrush; 1 singing male Garden Warbler (Robert Callf). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 male Yellowhammer (Robert Callf). *E.I.D.Basin: dawn,Oystercatcher in Basin, 7 Common Terns on river, 2 pair + 1 drake Shelduck, Jay and 3 Reed Warblers( 1 of which was doing a blinding Common Tern call)Dave Morrison. Friday 19th June *South Norwood Lake: 1 Great Crested Grebe, 12 Tufted Duck. 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Song Thrush, 1adult 2juv Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff,4 Swift, 5 House Sparrow,(John Watson) *Sidcup: Common Crossbill flew east at 11:25 (Birdguides) *Alexandra Park: Sand Martin, Common Tern; also 2 Large Skippers, lots of Commas and a Meadow Brown; Hobby north then south 15:18 to 15:23 (David Callahan). *Totteridge Valley: Common Buzzard drifting N, plus usual suspects: seven species of butterfly, including 6 Painted Ladies (John Colmans) Thursday 18th June *Victoria Park: a pair of Red Crested Pochard seemed to have successfully bred, female with several young.(J-P Elmes) *South Norwood Lake: 1 Great Crested Grebe, 12 Tufted Duck, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, 10 Long-tailed Tit,2 Jay, 1 Common Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker 1 Pied Wagtail,(John Watson) *Brent Reservoir: 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Grey Wagtail, 62 drake Pochard, Lesser Black-backed Gull eating yet another tern chick (see Tuesday) (Andrew Haynes) *Paddington Green: 3 Jay (not thought to be breeding locally) (Des McKenzie). *Stockwell: Hedge Sparrow nest with 4 young in garden (brought to my attention by alarm calls due to prowling cat) first time nest in this garden. (Michael Mac) *Bromley-by-Bow: Little Egret south at 9am approx, 2 Peregrines (S Fisher) Wednesday 17th June *East India Dock: 2 House Sparrow (nr DLR), 2 LRP, 2 Sand Martin, 100+ Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Tern (breeding pair have one chick (Paul Hyland). *Fairlop Waters: Flock of nearly 100 Linnets; 3 Skylarks, 4 Reed Buntings, Swallow, Whitethroat, Swifts (Alan Hobson) *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 Sparrowhawk, carrying prey, 09:48 BST (Robert Callf). *Parkside Farm, Enfield: 3 Lesser Whitethroat (Robert Callf). *Trent Park: 7(2 ad, 5 juvs) Pied Wagtail, Uni-lawns (Robert Callf). *South Lodge Farm, Enfield: 7 Barn Swallow, including recently fledged juvs (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Red Kite, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Shelduck. (Steve B) *Willows Farm Pool: Oystercatcher. (SB) *Rotherhithe: Reed Warbler still singing by Canada Water tube station early morning (Richard Bonser). Tuesday 16th June *Paddington Green: Peregrine in area for 5 minutes around 18:00hrs; mobbed by 5 Lesser Black-backed/Herring Gull and almost driven to the ground near Bell Street; appeared unsteady on the wing, presumably a juv but no plumage detail discernable (Des McKenzie). *Dulwich Park: Reed Warbler, great news reed bed over last three years is now establishing itself, + 2 pairs of Little Grebes on eggs (Dave Clark). *Brent Res: Green Sandpiper, Redshank, 42 drake Pochard, only 3 females, Lesser BB Gull eating Tern chicks (Andrew Verrall). Redshank and Green Sandpiper still present until 19:30 at least (Thom Shannon & Nigel Biggs). *Scrubland, by M11, Woodford Bridge: Lesser Whitethroat, Linnets (Alan Hobson) *Wanstead: 3 Linnet SSE over my garden at ~2pm (J Lethbridge) *Grovelands Park, Southgate, N14: 1 juv Little Grebe; 1 Great Crested Grebe; 11(9m,2f) Mandarin Duck + young; 1 female Pochard; 8(7m,1f) Tufted Duck; 1 juv Stock Dove; 1 juv Great Spotted Woodpecker; 5(including 3 singing males) Song Thrush; 1 Dunnock, carrying food; 1 singing male Goldcrest; 3(ad, 2 juv) Coal Tit; 1 singing Treecreeper; 2(male feeding juv) Chaffinch (Robert Callf). Monday 15th June *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Ring-necked Parakeet, 14+ Little Egrets (fledglings learning to fly now), 2 Chiffchaffs (inc juv), brood of 8 Shelduck, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 juv Reed Buntings (David Callahan). *Osterley Park: pr Shoveler, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Little Owl, Common Tern (overdue patch tick), Coal Tit (hard to get here). (Tom Smith) *Scrubland, by M11, Woodford Bridge: Linnet, Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroat (Alan Hobson) *Green by Claybury Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Mistle Thrush, 3 Swifts overhead (Alan Hobson) *Trent Park: 6 'eclipse' male Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake; 1 juv Song Thrush, Uni-lawns; 1 singing male Garden Warbler, by Lower Lake (Robert Callf). *Park Farm, Enfield: 1 singing male Garden Warbler (Robert Callf). Sunday 14th June *Beckenham: Red Kite over garden at 6pm (Bob Beaumont per AS) *King George V Reservoir: summer plumaged Black-necked Grebe, 1 male Teal, 3 Shoveler, 1 Ruddy Duck, Hobby (Roy Woodward). *Cross Ness: Ruddy Shelduck still on River Thames from Thamesview Golf Centre; also a 1st-summer Common Tern still (John Archer). *East India Dock area: 5 Swifts, 3 Linnet, 2 Song Thrushes, possibly 2 pairs Shelduck nearby, 12 Common Terns on river, but still just one pair nesting, 4 GBB Gulls, 6 Sand Martins (2 nests visible), Chiffchaff, House Sparrow (scarce here). (David Callahan). *Rotherhithe: female Sparrowhawk, 3 Common Terns, 30+ Swifts and c5 House Martins from Greenland Quay late a'noon (Richard Bonser). *Vauxhall Sainsbury's Car Park: Hobby (Now believe this was a male Peregrine not a Hobby - amended 21st September 09) hunting a single swift at 8:30am (Michael Mac). *Shepherds Bush: Hobby North over Old Oak Road at 19:30 (Andy Culshaw). *Ferny Hill Farm, Enfield: Red Kite (Robin White per RMC). *Grovelands Park, Southgate, N14: 4 ('eclipse' male, 3 females) Mandarin Duck + 2 broods (8+5 ducklings); 2 (ad feeding juv) Mistle Thrush, Pitch & Putt Course; 4 (3m,1f) Blackcap; singing male Goldcrest; 2 Coal Tit (Robert Callf). *Claybury Park: Reed Warbler, Blackcap (female), Whitethroats, Green Woodpecker, Jay (Alan Hobson) *Scrubland by M11, Woodford Bridge: Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroats (Alan Hobson) *Wanstead: Rook over garden in afternoon, patch tick (J Lethbridge) Saturday 13th June *Cross Ness: Ruddy Shelduck still from Thamesview Golf Centre (John Archer), also a 1st-summer Common Tern late evening (Richard Bonser). *Bookham Common:Peregrine (circling low near station 10.05 for over 5 minutes), 1 possibly 2 Buzzards, Kestrel, 4 Bullfinch, 2 White Admiral, 5 (4 male,1 female) Beautiful Demoiselle on stream - my first sighting of this species in LNHS area (Neil Anderson) *South Norwood Lake:pair Great Crested Grebe, 6 Tufted Duck, Common Buzzard, c20 Swift, 2Green Woodpecker,c6 Great Spotted Woodpecker,4 Ring-necked Parakeet, c12 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Nuthatch, 3 Song Thrush, 2 singing Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff,(John Watson Gavin Hawgood) *Brent Res: Ringed Plover on mud; also first Large Skippers of year (Brent Birders) *Ingrebourne Valley: 2 Green Sandpipers, Redshank, Common Tern,7 Teal( 1st returning birds),Hobby over, 2 Ring Necked Parakeet, Shelduck and a pair of Shoveler.(Dave Morrison) *Parkside Farm/Res., Enfield: 1 male Reed Bunting (Robert Callf). *Ferny Hill Farm, Enfield: 1 male Reed Bunting (Robert Callf). *Rotherhithe: 2 pairs of Sand Martins busy going in and out of nest holes on Thames near Old Salt Quay pub (Richard Bonser). *Scrapyard Meadow: c10 Swift, singing Blackcap, 1-2 Painted Lady, c200 Narrow Bordered Five-spot Burnet, c150 Burnet Companion (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *M40 end, between jns 2 and 3: Red Kite (Alan Hobson). Friday 12th June *Alexandra Park: Bullfinch (M) cricket scrub, Reed Warbler in C.pond and Grey & Pied wags both with young along new river village (J.Murray). *South Norwood Lake:pair Great Crested Grebe, 12 Tufted Duck, 8 Ring-necked Parakeet,2juv Green Woodpecker, 6 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 House Martin, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff,6 House Sparrow (John Watson) *East India Dock: 6 LTT, 4 Sand Martin, 3 Shelduck, 4 Common Tern (Paul Hyland). *Staines Res: Kittiwake, adult through mid morning (PN,KLP). *Colne Brook near Yiewsley GP's: 1 m Cuckoo singing, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler singing, several Common Whitethroat, several Garden Warbler singing, 1 Chiffchaff, GS Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Common Tern. (Roger Dewey) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: a.m. - family of Coal Tits inc. just fledged juvs in conifers by LWT entrance (first local breeding record for many years), first fledged Reed Warblers, Lesser Black-backed Gulls with two chicks on tern raft, 2 Egyptian Geese, 10 Common Terns, 15 House Martins, 5 Sand Martins, c50 Swifts, 4 Gadwall, 8 Common Pochard, 15 Tufted Ducks, 74 Coot (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Queen Elizabeth II Res: Little Tern bombed through 1451-1453 then left high NE (see SBC website for stunning photo) (DMH). *Tyttenhanger GP's: Red Kite, 2 Hobby, 3 Ringed Plover, 2 Little ringed Plover, 2 Shelduck. (Steve Blake) *Trent Park: 1 Kingfisher, perched, Lower Lake; 1 juv Song Thrush, Nature Trail; 1 juv Mistle Thrush, Nature Trail; 1 singing male Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Coal Tit, Nature Trail; 3 Nuthatch, including ad feeding juv., Nature Trail; 4 juv Magpie, by Lower Lake (Robert Callf). *Regents Park: Garganey drake, Common Tern, Little Owl male, Grey Wagtail, Nuthatch (Tony Duckett) *Twickenham: Red Kite high W over St.Margarets Rd at 1640 (Pete Mantle) *Thorney Lake, south of Little Britain Lake: 1 m Cuckoo, 2 m Garden Warbler (John Palmer) Thursday 11th June *Claybury Park: Tawny Owl (Alan Hobson) *South Norwood Lake:pair Great Crested Grebe, 8 Tufted Duck, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull,14 Ring-necked Parakeet, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Green Woodpecker + 2juv, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Swift, 2 House Martin,8 House Sparrow,(John Watson) *Walpole Park Ealing : Grey Wagtail with young, Coal Tit, several Goldcrests. (Jim fell) *Walpole Park Ealing : 12 Ring Necked Parakeets. (Tina Sanyal) *Stockwell : 6 male house sparrows all chirping in same area. 6 dead bees all in less than 1 metre square on the pavement. Never seen this before. (Michael Mac) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: House Martin, male Linnet feeding in nearby estate (Bob Watts). *Pinner/Rayners Lane :12.15pm Common Buzzard. A great bird to have in this area. The local crows did not agree.(Richard Francis) *Horsenden Hill: 20:20. Red Kite. Crows did not approve. (David Howdon) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: four Hobby sightings of at least two birds between 1530-1730, plus the usuals (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Alexandra Park: Reed Warbler (h) subsinging in Conservation Pond, 2 Sand Martins Wood Green Reservoir 1730-1800(Bob Watts). Wednesday 10th June *Bedfont Lakes Country Park: Oystercatcher over North Lake, possibly disturbed from the shoreline by dog walkers. Other usuals also present (James Herd). *South Norwood Lake: pair Great Crested Grebe,15 Tufted Duck, 1 Herring Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker + 2juv, c30 Swift, 2 House Martin,1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 7 House Sparrow,(John Watson) *Alexandra Park: Reed Warbler singing again in elder by Western viewing ramp at 10am (David Callahan). No sign evening but 2 Jackdaws NE 1735 (Bob Watts). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Hobby hunting hirundines 1205-1210, plus the usuals (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Town Park, Enfield: 1 pr Mute Swan + 5 cygnets; 1 male Grey Wagtail, Carr's Basin; 2 juv Robin; 11(including 5 juvs) Mistle Thrush; 1 singing male Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *Limehouse: Oystercatcher east along Thames at 4pm calling (Paul Hyland). *Furnival Gardens (Hammersmith): on the green: 1 Pied Wagtail, 9 Starling (7 juvs); among the boats: 1 pr Mute Swan + 1 cygnet (7-10d), 1 pr Moorhen nesting in a tyre, 1 Grey Wagtail (Nathalie Mahieu). *Surbiton, KT6: Hobby chasing swifts between the buildings @07:30 (Bill Haines). *Hyde Park, 6.30pm: pair commmon terns fishing, pair g-s woodpeckers (Neil Millar). *Claybury Park: Tawny Owl (Alan Hobson) *Fairlop Waters: Hobby, 2 Skylarks, 4 Reed Buntings, Shoveler, Swifts, Whitethroats, Swallows (Alan Hobson) Tuesday 9th June *Brent Reservoir: Mediterranean Gull a.m. (BirdGuides). *East India Dock: 3 Shelduck, 2 Sand Martin, Song Thrush, Blackcap (Paul Hyland). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: pr Mute Swan with 4 cygnets, heavily leucistic Greylag Goose (not a hybrid), 2 Greylag x Canada Goose, ad Egyptian Goose with 6 fully-grown young, fem Mandarin with brood of 6, pr Gadwall, m Shoveler, m Red-crested Pochard with 3 well-grown young, 3 Great Crested Grebe broods plus 2 further active nests, Common Tern, 10+ Stock Dove, juv Great Spotted Woodpecker, c30 Swift, c10 House Martin, pr Grey Wagtail, 2 Mistle Thrush (1 singing), 2 broods of Blackcap, singing Goldcrest, 3 juv Nuthatch, good numbers of juv Starling, 4 singing Chaffinch; 2 Small White, Painted Lady, Burnet Companion, 3+ Silver-Y, Common White Wave (Des McKenzie). *Bankside: Oystercatcher heading downstream by Tate Modern 1.20pm. Alan Lewis *Saxon Lake(Harmondsworth)4 Blackcap 1m 1f 2 young,1 Common Tern, 100+ Swift,100+ House Martin,1 Chaffinch,1 Pr Mute Swans & only 4 Cygnets down from 7, 4 Reed Warblers, 1 Reed Bunting,1 Heron,1 Green woodpecker,2 Greenfinch,4 Whitethroat.(Sue Giddens). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 40+ Swift 1pm drifted SW (Bob Watts). *Lakeside, Oakwood, N14: 2 juv Nuthatch (Robert Callf). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 Little Owl; 1 singing male Lesser Whitethroat; 2 family parties Common Whitethroat (Robert Callf). *Park Farm, Enfield: 3(male feeding two juveniles) Chaffinch (Robert Callf). *Dagenham Chase LNR: Cetti's Warbler calling from the slack reedbed, ( this species was last heard/seen in Oct 08 ), also 4 singing Willow Warbler,several Reed Warbler singing 2-3 Common Tern, ad Herring Gull with ring A3AY still present. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Alexandra Park: 3 Common Terns, Fox with 3 cubs, male Grey Wagtail all Wood Green Res 1750-1820 (Bob Watts). *River Thames, Tower Bridge: 3+ Common Terns in evening with 60+ Black-headed Gulls (John Archer). *Queens Park Gardens, W10: Peregrine chasing pigeons (to E of here, but distant), early afternoon (Bill Haines). Monday 8th June *A13/Rainham Marshes: 4 little egret seen from road (P Fallan) *Brent Reservoir: 1 Redshank, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Lapwing (Andrew Haynes). *South Norwood Lake:pair Great Crested Grebe,12 Tufted Duck,2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 3 Jay, c30 Swift, 2 House Martin, 2 Pied Wagtail, 8 House Sparrow, 2 Nuthatch,(John Watson) *Alexandra Park: no sign of either Reed Warbler 7am (Bob Watts); lunchtime: 2 Common Terns, Sand Martin (David Callahan). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 30+ Swifts 8am, 2 Painted Ladies 1230pm (Bob Watts). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: a.m. - Hobby hunting for 10 minutes from 1102 before catching Sand Martin and heading low north, c50 Swifts, 10 House Martins, 3 Swallows, 12 Sand Martins, adult Black-headed Gull high and west; p.m. - 'influx' of 40 Sand Martins and 25 House Martins early afternoon (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 2 Ring-necked Parakeet; 3(2 ad., 1 juv) Mistle Thrush; 1 male Pied Wagtail; 1 singing male Lesser Whitethroat; 1 Small Tortoiseshell - summer-brood (Robert Callf). *City: Red Kite west over London Wall 1005, also 2 Common Buzzards 1250 (Stuart Harrington). Sunday 7th June *Crossness: Ruddy Shelduck still in Barking Bay all day, viewable from Golf Centre. 8 Sanderling in morning, no sign this evening. Also 1 Ringed Plover, 1 Redshank, 3 Lapwing, 4+ Oystercatchers, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 1st summer Common Gull, c70 Common Terns, 16 Gadwall, 220 Shelduck, singing Garden Warbler (John Archer). *Ruislip Lido/Woods:Pr Great-crested Grebe, 76 Mute Swan, 117 Mallard, 2 Sparrowhawk, Little Ringed Plover, Common Tern, families Green + Great-spottted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, 15+ House Martins, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, plenty common warblers (Neil Anderson) *East India Dock area: Sandwich Tern circled and went east at 08:50, 2 Oystercatchers in front of Dome, 2 LRP, Chiffchaff, 3 GBB Gulls, 9 Common Terns including a very clean first summer or retarded ad winter on Thames (couldn't quite clinch), 5 Reed Warblers (inc one singing high in yard hedge), 7 Shelduck, 3 Blackcaps, lots of juvenile common species. (David Callahan) *Alexandra Park: Reed Warbler still present Conservation Pond (3rd day) (Bob Watts). 2nd bird also singing by small pond near 1st viewing platform, late evening (J.Murray). *Barking Bay: Ruddy Shelduck still 17.50hrs.(Paul Hawkins) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Hobby, Peregrine, Blackcaps feeding fledged young, c10 Common Terns, 3 Swallows, c15 Sand Martins, c10 House Martins, c200 Swifts (Mark Pearson & Jamie Partridge Hackney Wildlife) *Stoke Newington: 800+ Swifts congregating high over rail station / Abney Park area at 1100hrs - by far our largest ever count (Mark Pearson, Laurence Pitcher, Amity Dunn et al) *Grovelands Park, Southgate, N14: 1 Little Grebe; 1 pr Great Crested Grebe; 1 female Mandarin Duck + 1 brood of 8 ducklings; 6(4m,2f) Pochard; 2 prs Stock Dove; 1 Green Woodpecker; 2 singing male Song Thrush; 3(ad., 2 juvs) Mistle Thrush, ad feeding juvs; 6 Blackcap,(2 singing males and pr feeding two juvs); 1 singing male Goldcrest; 1 Nuthatch (Robert Callf). Saturday 6th June *Hampstead Heath: Purple Heron dropped in to Conservation Pond early a.m. (Birdguides). No sign between 10:40 - 11:40 (Reuben Braddock) *Staines Res: Little Tern on south basin, also Oystercatcher (FJM per AS) *Crossness: Ruddy Shelduck again in Barking Bay this morning. Also LRP (1st of year), 15 Ringed Plovers, 3 Redshank, adult Yellow-legged Gull, 50+ Common Terns (John Archer). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 250+ Swifts, c10 House Martins, 5 Swallows, 6 Sand Martins, 6 Common Terns (Mark Pearson & Nick Tanner Hackney Wildlife) *London Wetland Centre, Barnes: 2 Curlew flew south at around 06.45, 2 Oystercatcher on main lake at about 9.45, 1 Hobby, 8 pairs Common Tern (Martin Honey), Cuckoo and Peregrine also seen in morning (DM per MH). *City: Prob Red Kite low west over London Wall 0955 (Stuart Harrington). Friday 5th June *Bedfont Lakes: Oystercatcher low over Information Centre and calling at 8am. (Adam Cheeseman) *Paddington Green: 20+ Long-tailed Tit (has bred locally) (Des McKenzie). *Alexandra Park: Reed Warbler (1st for year at site, amazingly), singing until 0705 at least from Conservation Pond (Bob Watts); RW still present lunchtime, plus male Reed Bunting (flyover Tunnel Res - 1st at site for year), Common Tern, Little Grebe (David Callahan). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: c75 Swift west @ 0810 - unprecedented numbers, possibly never had double figures at this site (Bob Watts). *South Norwood Lake: pair Great Crested Grebe,12 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron,1 Green Woodpecker, 6 Great Spotted Woodpecker (4juv)c12 Swift, 3singing Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, c15 Long-tailed Tit(John Watson) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 150+ Swifts in with a shower mid-morning, c8 Common Terns, singing Sedge Warbler, 5 House Martins (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Canary Wharf (Middle Dock): 5 Mute Swans (Dave Morris) *Trent Park: 3 female Mandarin Duck + 2 broods (1+2 ducklings); 3 juv Pied Wagtail; 1 singing male Garden Warbler; 4(ad., 3 juvs) Nuthatch, in Oak, Uni-lawns (Robert Callf). *Parkside Farm, Enfield: 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Robert Callf). Thursday 4th June *Brent Reservoir: Greenshank present 0800 to at least 1030 (Andrew Haynes). *Paddington Green: 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, Grey Wagtail (Des McKenzie). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: 3 Black Terns present until 0720 only when they flew high NE (DMH). *Alexandra Park: Hobby west at 0703 towards Paddocks car parks (Bob Watts); morning window watching while working: 2 Jackdaws (NE), Jay, Great Spotted Woodpecker (S), 3 Sand Martins (N), Common Tern calling, singing Grey Wagtail and 1st summer male together, poss Yellow-legged Gull around industrial estate and then disappeared over reservoirs (Dominic Mitchell, David Callahan). *Thorney(Richings Park):5 Chiffchaff,1 Song Thrush,5 Goldfinch,1 Green woodpecker,3 Gt Sp Woodpeckers together,8 Greenfinch,Sparrowhawk on Electric Pylon,4 Buzzards flew over,Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler,Jay,Kestrel hovering flew down then flew off with a big dragonfly,26 Common Terns,(Sue Giddens). *West Drayton (leading to Thorney) 1 Grey Wagtail on bridge going through one way system.(Sue Giddens) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Hobby hunting over East Res 1200-1210, 2 Common Terns, c50 Swifts (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Canary Wharf (Middle Dock): 5 Mute Swans (Dave Morris) *South Harrow (near Tube station): 2 Jackdaw low (W) 0915 (uncommon in these parts)(Alex Massey) *Stoke Newington: Red Kite slowly west at 1535, over Stoke N'ton station and Abney Park Cemetery, watched from Manor Road traffic lights (crap digibinned photos on the site) (Mark Pearson) *Staines Res (late evening): 3 Black-necked Grebes N basin, also one Little Gull, four Black Terns, a pair of Shelduck with seven small chicks, a pair of Wigeon and five Shoveler (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). *Trent Park: 2 ad Green Woodpecker, Williams Wood; 6(male, 5 juvs) Pied Wagtail; 2 prs Goldfinch; 2(including 1 juv) Nuthatch, Rough Lot (Robert Callf). Wednesday 3rd June *Alexandra Park: Intermediate morph Honey Buzzard drifting northwards and then high, pursued by 2 Carrion Crows and a Lesser Black-backed Gull until it disappeared (16:32 to 16:36); also 2 Common Terns south c11am. (Dominic Mitchell, Ian Lycett, David Callahan); Kingfisher by tunnel res late pm (J. Murray). *Burgess Park: 3 Crossbills flew south around 7pm and flew over again around 7.20pm. Also singing Blackcap (John Archer). *South Norwood Lake: pair Great Crested Grebe, 12 Tufted Duck, 1m Hobby, m f Sparrowhawk, 2 Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker (3juv), 2 Nuthatch, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Swifts. (John Watson) *East India Dock: 6 Sand Martin, 4 Shelduck, 6 Common Terns (although still only one on eggs) (Paul Hyland). 12:15 - 13:15 10-15 Sand Martin, 7 Shelduck, 3 Stock Doves, 3 Mute Swans, 9 Canada Geese over heading east (Richard Harrison). *Limehouse: 3 Oystercatcher east @ 11.34 towards Canary Wharf (PH). *Margravine Cemetery: 70+ Starlings inc. juvs grazing & more on the way, Great Spotted Woodpecker 1m + Juv(s) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Thorney Park (Richings Park): 2 Dunnock, 5 Greenfinch, 3 Chiffchaff, 22 Common Terns, Reed Bunting, Blackcap, 4 L T Tits, Cormorant, R N Parakeet, 5 Reed Warblers, Song Thrush singing. (Sue Giddens) *M25 western stretches: 1 Common Buzzard low east over carriageway just south of J16 at 06.40am (Andy Culshaw). *Trent Park: Green Woodpecker, nest-hole with young calling; 3 family parties Great Spotted Woodpecker (Robert Callf) *Brunel University: Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Bullfinch & Linnet in the Bicentennial Gardens (Steve Pash) Tuesday 2nd June *South Norwood Lake: pair Great Crested Grebe, 15 Tufted Duck,12 Ring-necked Parakeet,7 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 7 Great Spotted Woodpecker (4Juv)1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 4 Swift,(John Watson) *Staines Res: Black Tern north basin, mid morning (KLP). *Earls Court: Common Buzzard soaring over Empress State Building c11:00hrs (Des McKenzie) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Collared Dove NW 0757, Common Tern over 1045 (2nd site record). *Limehouse: up to 25 House Martins where there are usually only 4-6 ? (Paul Hyland) *Hampstead Heath: 1030-1300. Large numbers of Swifts (but no Hobby!) over Parliament Hill. Kingfisher, Common Tern, Dabchick on Highgate Ponds. Blackcap, female Whitethroat (where I have previously seen a male), Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Treecreeper, G-S & Green Woodpeckers, Mistle Thrush, pr Kestrel (Sash Tusa) *Brent Res: Black Tern reported on Birdguides. *Alexandra Park: Daytime: 2 common Terns south (David Callahan); Raptorwatch from obs 1745-1845: Hobby, 2-3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Painted Ladies (Bob Watts), Sand Martin along New River in NR Village, 2 Common Tern WG Res (John Murray). *Bloomsbury: Red Kite low strongly north over Lincoln Inn Fields 1834 (Jonathan Dean). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Swallow, 8 Swift (Nathalie Mahieu). *M25 western stretches: 1 Little Egret low east over carriageway just south of J16, 06.40am (Andy Culshaw). *Turney Road, SE21: Common Buzzard over W at about 7pm, mobbed by Crows, Hobby over NE later on (Martin Honey). *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green, N13: 1 male Pied Wagtail, carrying food; 1 ad Mistle Thrush, feeding very recently fledged juvenile; 15 Long-tailed Tit (Robert Callf). Monday 1st June *Collier's Wood: Honey Buzzard (AS via BTO) *Erith: Ruddy Shelduck on Thames foreshore, opposite Rainham tip @ 12.30pm (Kev Jarvis per JA). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Song Thrush singing still from Plane Wood @ 8am, also 4 Swift, very few painted Ladies cv last week, just 2 seen Scrapyard Meadow @ 8am (Bob Watts). *Camden Town: pair of Lesser black backed gull chicks on a roof top. Hampstead Heath: Hobby at 10am and Willow Warbler at Sanctuary pond. Pair Egyptian Geese with 3 downy chicks at Kenwood pond, first time they bred here. Song Thrushes still singing in Kenwood (Michael Mac). *Thorney Lake, 1m S of Little Britain Lake: 2 Cuckoo (m, f), 2 Garden Warbler, 1 Cetti's Warbler (John Palmer). *Forty Hill, Enfield: 3(ad,2juvs) Nuthatch (Robert Callf). *Gospel Oak, Red Kite flew NW over Estelle Road at 1635hrs (Pete Mantle) *Brent Reservoir: Black Tern evening (RBA).